A Bigger Pond: the March of Flame
by endless sky
Summary: Nations ally only when there is a greater mutual enemy. And in order for there to be a great warriors in the past (the 1st 2 Hokages), there most be enemies worth fighting them. These glaring plot holes in Naruto led me to make this fanfic.
1. Introduction

About two weeks ago, after I finish reading half of the Naruto manga, something struck me as off. The world described in Naruto just seemed to be too small, too constructed, too .... simple. It was like learning only about New England and expecting that to be the beginning and end of the world like nothing else matters. This might not seem that significant to you, but try to image explaining to an ordinary four year old about WW2 with only the universe of New England as your guild. As far as you're concerned, there is no Germany. Heck, there is not even a Washington D.C. either. The unfortunate result of this is that even if you some how succeed; too much of the story and action become glaring holes in any story you tell.

When I realized that, two particularly large holes stared at me. Obviously, they are the two I already mentioned. This led me, for purely my enjoyment, to create, if not the rest of Naruto's world, a more complete one. Anyways, to make a long story short, I created 73 new ninja villages and counting, each with its own basic history and current status, goals, and connections to each other. I also made more complete histories for the canon villages. I based a lot of this history loosely on real history and stories I liked from games, books, etc. And even with this large number of ninja villages, I tried to make each one unique and relevant to the world. And no, I'm not planning to introduce all of them in this story. That's what sequels are for!

...

But seriously, some of them are probably never going to be mentioned ever, and some will only have a stray comment here or there. But I sincerely believe that even if you never see a village mentioned, having it there makes the world more real.

Anyways, this history is not set in stone, details will be added as the story and its sequels grows and more villages will be added as necessary. Hopefully, this world will be as dynamic, exciting and fluid as my favorite shows, books, games, etc. I'll let you guess them. If you get atleast one of them right, I'll let you create a character that will appear in the story. Only one per show/game/etc.

The same goes with the characters to a far lesser extent. I only have about twenty OC characters in any stage of development and even then not all of them will even be in the first story.

And there will be no set relationship, be it interpersonal or interstate. There will be falling in and out and maybe in again love. Their will be no smooth ride for anything, nothing will be constant.

Anyways, I'm getting off tract. This story will focus on Naruto but I will try to develop all important characters. And this is only my 3rd fanfic and first one in two years, please help me make the best dmn fanfic I can.

Thanks.

P.S. I need proof readers.


	2. Prolog :rough draft:

Author's note:

This is only a rough draft, so please give me constructive criticisms. Anyways, I still need proof readers. So, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oh, yeah. I don't own anything.

* * *

In a wind swept forest clearing, a figure cloaked in silk and shadows watched the dance of the insects in the faint moon light. Nothing much could be said of the figure as it stood as still as a statue. Just as the courtship of the wings reached for their climax, they faded away into nothingness.

"Still wasting your time I see" boomed a voice in amusement from seemly the air it self.

"..."

"Humph, that's what you always say" grumbled the wind in irritation.

"..."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm getting to it" were the words that drifted by with almost visible sarcasm.

"..."

Seemly as if a switch was pulled, the swirling air and the playfulness of the hidden speaker stopped.

"No, the one of two worlds got past us."

"..."

With painfully obvious flinch, the voice answered "that is not advisable, the Shusseichi no Arashi is not to be taken lightly."

"..."

"Remember what happened to Akai Suisei when..."

"..."

"...understood"

"..."

"Yes, they have agreed"

"..."

"Of course, we didn't even need to do anything."

"..."

"HA! Those fools don't even realize that they're just a front for us."

"..."

"You're right, the so called Shino Tenshi will be a problem."

"..."

"No, let he deal with her later."

"..."

"Thank you"

"..."

"None of our messengers to him have returned... alive, I mean."

"..."

"It's just as well. That snake doesn't need to ally with us for him to be a pawn."

"..."

"So, you have gotten their trust now."

"..."

"Then your poisoned words are having their attended effect?"

"..."

"The Thirteen will be pleased."

And then for the first time, since the beginning of the conversation, the figured moved and spoke in a soft, musical voice.

"The Earth may have an end..."

"...but the sky goes on forever" was the reply.

And as if the meeting never took placed, the silence disappeared under an onslaught of nature's little voices. With a barely visible smile, the strange insects appeared again, continuing their dance as if they never stopped.

But there was one difference.

If you squinted your eyes just right, you could just barely make it out.

It was a smile.


End file.
